Madison
Madison is one of the main My Scene characters. She was introduced in 2002 and is named after Madison Avenue a shopping district in New York. In Europe, she is known as Westley. Biography Madison is a Leo, so she was born on or between July 23rd and August 22nd. She is the manager of the group's rock band: Urban Desire. Madison gets around in her father's limo and she loves to hang out on 5th Avenue and at The Dish. Her favorite vacation spots are Paris, London and Milan, and she has been to Jamaica with her friends for a music competition. She dreams of being a song-writer and music producer. She knows a DJ who played one of her songs at a club, and it was very popular. Personality Madison is the "shopper of the gang". She loves shopping for both herself and her friends. She lives with her father. She can't go anywhere without her journal because she loves to write in it. She was born in Birmingham, Michigan, but raised in New York. She is shy and worries a lot about her and her friends not getting in trouble or having problems. She is very urban, enjoys traveling in style, spends her time getting manicures at her favorite spa and horseback riding. She considers dinner and dancing with a guy she finds attractive to be the perfect date. She loves buying clothes and spending hours looking at them. Madison loves urban music and she loves songwriting. She writes songs for her friends' band Urban Desire. She says her friends are precious to her. Her favorite pizza is ham and pineapple (Hawaiian).Her favorite food is honey-roasted cashews. Physical Appearance Madison is a slender teenage girl. She is African-American and she has long, brown curly hair, dark skin and blue eyes. She likes getting manicures and pedicures. She has several favorite accessories and she describes her style as "ultra uptown", "urban", "upscale", and "hip & trendy". She does Pilates and yoga to stay fit. She is up to date with trends and spends a lot of money on expensive clothes. Relationships Madison's friends are Barbie, Chelsea, Nolee, Nia, Kennedy, Kenzie, Delancey and Lindsay Lohan. They say she is popular but nice. Madison is romantically linked with Sutton in webisodes and doll lines. Madison and Sutton are never romantically linked in any of the movies. In My Scene Goes Hollywood, Madison had a crush on an actor named Ryan Ridley. When Ryan revealed that he never actually liked Madison and was only dating her for publicity, Madison was humiliated and devastated. She later apologized to her friends for treating them badly because of her relationship with Ryan. All About Me Sign: Leo My style: Ultra uptown & urban Fave accessory: Can't pick just one! Fave pastime: Getting manis and pedis... sooo fab! Don't go anywhere without: My Journal Perfect date: Dinner and dancing with a hottie! I'm all about the clothes. Even if I'm not buying - not that that happens much - I could spend hours just checking things out and trying things on! MadisonAllAboutMe.jpg|Madison's All About Me AllAboutMeMadison2.jpg|Madison's Second All About Me Trivia *Madison is named after Madison Avenue, a major shopping district in New York City. *She has a pet brown Terrier dog named Bella. *It is possible that Madison may wear colored contacts or have natural blue eyes from genetics. *Madison's birthday is in August 3rd. *In her journal, Madison says that her father's nickname for her is "LoveBug". Gallery Merchandise My Scene Spring Break Madison.jpg|Spring Break Madison Back To School Madison.jpg|Back to School Madison Cruisin' in My Ride Madison and Sutton.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Madison and Sutton My Scene Night On the Town Madison and Sutton.jpg|Night On the Town Madison and Sutton Jammin in jamaica madison.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Madison My Scene Shopping Spree Madison.jpg|Shopping Spree Madison My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison.jpg|Masquerade Madness Madison Vespa Scene Madison.jpg|Vespa Scene Madison My Scene Miami Getaway Madison.jpg|Miami Getaway Madison My Scene Day & Nite Madison.jpg|Day & Nite Madison My Scene My Bling Bling Styling Head Madison.jpg|My Bling Bling Styling Head Madison My Scene My Bling Bling Madison.jpg|My Bling Bling Madison My Scene Mall Maniacs Madison.jpg|Mall Maniacs Madison My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison.jpg|Getting Ready In the Tub Madison My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison 2.jpg|Getting Ready In the Tub Madison My Scene Club Birthday Madison.jpg|Club Birthday Madison My Scene Club Birthday Madison Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Madison My Scene Chillin' Out Madison.jpg|Chillin' Out Madison My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison My Scene Year of Style Madison.jpg|Year of Style Madison My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg My Scene Madison Doll.jpg My Scene Secret Locker Madison Doll.jpg My Scene Mall Maniacs Madison Back.jpg Official Stills Madison.png My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg My Scene Characters.png Screenshots My Scene webisodes Suttonmadison.png Felizcumpleañosmadison.jpg Lost or Found (11).jpg Lost or Found (9).jpg Lost or Found (10).jpg DoesSheBuyIt.jpg GameOn.jpg RumorHasIt.jpg EgyptianNights.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Girls).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg ChillinOut.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg GettinReady.jpg OutandAbout.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg MallManiacs.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg DayandNite.jpg FabFaces.jpg Djnia.jpg Act4.jpg Act3.jpg Act2.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Viajealondres.jpg Picnic.jpg 1cfc05a5-5bca-4967-a19f-fe1ee07dbea3.png My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Madison and Hudson.png Girls laughing.png The gang sit together.png Barbie looking at them.png Barbie and Madison sad.png Madison Barbie and Hudson.png Girls dancing theme song.png Madison theme song.png Nolee and Madison.png Madison Nolee Chelsea and Madison.png Madison looking at the boys.png Girls at the Dish.png Nolee yoga 2.png Delancey Nolee and Madison.png Madison, Barbie and Nolee looking at Delancey and Chelsea hugs.png Girls shocked 3.png Girls smiles.png Madison and Chelsea sit together.png Girls sit together at the Dish.png Madison and Nolee.png Barbie and Delancey hugs Madison.png Madison working cook.png Madison puts the foods.png Madison surprised.png Girls as a Japanese dresses.png Girls sit together at the Dish 2.png Girls laughing at the Dish.png The man give the foods to Madison.png Madison holds the foods.png Madison looking at the cooking book.png Barbie call Madison 2.png Barbie, Madison, Delancey and Nolee looking at Chelsea.png Madison pick clothes.png Girls hanging out 3.png Girls think about fashion design.png Madison smiles 6.png Madison and Nolee hugs together.png Madison and Nolee 2.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Maleta Equivocada.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png El Motorhome.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Madison sad 3.png Barbie and Madison on her phone.png Madison sad 2.png Barbie saw Madison and River hugging.png The My Scene gang.png Girls dancing.jpeg Barbie mad at Madison.png Barbie walk away.png Madison sadly sigh.png Chelsea and Nolee looking at Madison.png Madison and River gasp.png Madison and Ryan sad.png Madison and River looking.png Madison say Barbie!.png Madison talk to River.png Madison at the night.png Madison talk.png Madison and River excited.png Madison and River smiles.png Delancey Madison Nolee and Barbie.png Madison talk 8.png Madison and Barbie smiles.png Madison on the beach.png Barbie Madison and River.png Girls sitting together.png Chelsea and Madison 2.png Chelsea talk to Nolee and Madison.png Madison gets mad.png Nolee looking at Madison.png Barbie and Madison sit together.png Barbie and Madison.png Barbie and Madison hugging together.png Madison and River looking at Barbie.png Barbie talk to Madison.png Madison smiles at River.jpeg Madison talk 10.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Madison talk to the gang.jpeg Madison with River and Sutton.png Madison flying.png Nolee and Chelsea smiles with Madison.png Barbie and Madison watching the boys singing.jpeg Girls dancing 2.jpeg Girls watching the boys singing.jpeg Barbie looking at Madison.jpeg River holds Barbie.jpeg Barbie River and Madison.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg Madison sit.jpeg The boys ready for throw Madison into the water.jpeg Madison being scared.jpeg The gang looking at Madison wet.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Madison Delancey and Nolee.png Madison movie.png Girls call phones.png Girls working together.png Girls driving.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Madison talk 6.png Delancey talk to them.png Girls with Hudson.png Madison as a cat costume.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Madison talk 7.png Madison talk to her friends 2.png Girls hanging out.png The gang working fashion.png Girls ready for the mall.png Madison movie 4.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Madison wear the coat.png Madison looking at the mirror.png Chelsea Madison and Nolee.png Barbie and Madison playing a ball.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Madison and Ryan on the newspaper 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan on the newspaper.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dinner together.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dancing.jpeg The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Madison watching the man reading.jpeg Madison talk to Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison photo.jpeg Barbie and Madison fight.jpeg Madison sad.jpeg Madison gasps.jpeg Madison looking.jpeg Madison riding a horse.jpeg Myscenegirls.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png Madison smiles 3.jpeg Madison spa.jpeg Madison Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan fighting.jpeg Ryan talk to Madison and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan hanging outjpeg.jpeg Madison vs Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison smiles 2.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan 2.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Chelsea wear swimsuits.jpeg Lindsay Lohan and Madison on the beach.jpeg Madison Pj.jpeg Madison and Ryan watching the fan with a cameras.png Madison and Ryan smiles.png Madison movie 2.png Madison and Ryan.png Madison riding a horse on the camera.png Girls driving 2.png Madison shopping.png Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Barbie Madison Chelsea and Nolee.jpeg Girls eats foods.jpeg Madison smiles at Ryan.jpeg Madison talk 2.jpeg Madison talk to Ryan.jpeg Madison sad 4.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Madison talk 6.jpeg Madison talk 5.jpeg Barbie gets mad.jpeg Madison movie 3.jpeg Madison and Barbie fighting 2.jpeg Madison gets mad at Nolee and Barbie .jpeg Madison gets caught by the knight.jpeg Madison met the men.jpeg Madison looking at them.jpeg Madison shocked.jpeg Madison smiles 4.jpeg Madison and Ryan 3.jpeg Madison talk 7.jpeg Madison dancing.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing.jpeg Madison and Delancey.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Madison and Kenzie.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan smiles.jpeg Barbie fall down.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Girls walking over people.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Madison and Barbie looking at Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison wake up.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Madison smiles with her hair wind.jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Chelsea and Madison looking.jpeg Barbie laughing on the camera.jpeg Madison sad on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Madison looking sad.jpeg Madison looking 3.jpeg Madison looking mad.jpeg Madison looking 2.jpeg Madison smiles laughing.jpeg Madison with Jim.jpeg Madison gives the food to them.jpeg Madison wear the cowgirl.jpeg Madison and her friends walking .jpeg Madison laughing.jpeg Madison and Ryan laughing .jpeg Madison and Ryan looking at the birds.jpeg Madison scared at the bee.jpeg Madison smiles sigh.jpeg Barbie Chelsea and Madison .jpeg Madison smiles 5.jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Madison waving.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Madison and Barbie laughing.jpeg Madison into.jpeg Madison rides a horse 2.jpeg Madison writing her diary.jpeg Madison and Ryan ready for kiss.jpeg Madison and Ryan kiss.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing 3.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan dancing 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan in the rain.jpeg Madison smiles at Ryanjpeg.jpeg Madison sadly sigh.jpeg Barbie call Madison.jpeg Girls shocked 2.jpeg Madison dressed as a cowgirl.jpeg Chelsea call Madison.jpeg Nolee call Madison.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Barbie and Madison arguing.jpeg Delancey call Madison.jpeg Madison gets upset.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg Madison and Ryan walking.jpeg Madison smiles 9.jpeg Madison and Ryan looking at each other.jpeg Madison carrying clothes.jpeg Madison laughing 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan lick ice cream.jpeg Madison smiles wet.jpeg pt-br:Madison Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sutton's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene